<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>疾风 by oliviavs127mendes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087338">疾风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes'>oliviavs127mendes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Historical Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在拿破仑战争时期的克罗地亚的故事，总督夫人与当地年轻官员的一段情事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Croatia/France（Hetalia）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>疾风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从北上的旅途归来，小城的尘土和矮楼仍是亲切的面孔，给人暌违已久的安全感。空气不再酝酿着刺鼻的火药味，淳朴和明快占据了大多数事物。不提金钱、不提政治，自然没有挣扎与毁灭，街头街尾的小木车仍在叫卖独属于这里的文化，氤氲烟雾与未散酒气在路边数十双手中扩散开来。唯独不同的是，教堂边那座翻修后的建筑似平地而起，极不和谐——雪白的圆形屋脊呈巴洛克风格覆盖在顶楼之上，黑铜门栏的厚重感更是这里的每户人家都不具备的。</p><p> </p><p>  和那些被好奇心缠绕的人们一样，我也在刚涂上金色油漆的高大围栏前探着身子想一睹究竟。层叠的瓦片绝不敢再提及它们多年对这块土地的驻守，砖块的缝隙都仔细地选用了乳白色的填缝，浅茶色的窗沿上密集着雕刻的玫瑰花纹甚至看得清花刺的凸起，受太阳普洒散射出近乎纯净的金，我想，那充满神秘与向往的生命可从不承认自己只是块粗琉璃。光斑在绸缎和白色蕾丝的窗帘间跃逃，而后愈发强烈地映在昂首挺立的红棕色的雄马上，它们扬蹄站在绸缎顶棚的四轮马车前，鬃毛迎风飘动。周围时而路过的军官们谄媚地向太太们点头哈腰的场面都要输这红棕雄马几分。我倒更愿多看看这雄马，当然，是摒弃绸顶马车而言的。</p><p> </p><p>  “这是法国总督¹和他夫人的马车。”一边的女人看上去喜出望外，微微发福的身材甚至粗糙的麻布严严实实的包裹中因兴奋而晃动。她想必没见过什么世面，我不屑地想着，只是快速道了谢便转身离开，话里也确凿有十二分的事不关己；但平心而论，我这“乡下地方”出来的人总难免想一睹总督大人及其夫人的“尊容”是否和这大房子一样又骄又横。</p><p> </p><p>  太过匆忙又太过沉浸于自己的思绪中，行至家门前的我差点忽略了躺平在信箱里数日的来信。火漆干涸在金箔纸信封的封口处，我努力抖干上面积满的灰尘，稍一扭动就将这形状破坏了个干净。信纸的花体文字是出于总督大人之手，那竟是一封邀约——证明我不需要再次站在路边对刚才驻足观看半天的庞然大物愤慨地指指点点，而是可以率先以访客的身份走进去。这可真不赖。但不巧的是，当我定睛看到见面时间就是当天下午后，未熨平的西装还有残存的密密麻麻的褶皱胡乱堆在肩头，领带下方的菱形黑布块也一并跟随着下意识地摆弄了一下。结果不尽如人意：鎏金边蹭掉了一小块漆，不用肉眼观察几乎看不到的藏青色纽扣也在狼狈下散开了。尽管并不周整，我也就那样当作未察觉似地奔向府邸庭院的大门。</p><p> </p><p>  “你迟到了。”罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦身穿着独属贵族的燕尾服背手而立，严肃而不带愠怒地用他笃信的威严注视着我，“你应该知道今天的会面有多么重要。”<br/>
 </p><p>  “抱歉，先生，这几天不在城里，没有及时看到信件。”不难看出，这次并非普通的“交接仪式”，我可得承认这回的失误责无旁贷，一边低声道歉，一边伸出一只手来企图将领口整理好，但从背后传出的声音硬是打断了我的动作。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
我只得按捺着对自己不甚成体统的衣冠的过意不去，略带促狭地行使与波诺弗瓦夫妇的完整见面礼。我确实第一眼就看到了她。瞳孔像镶嵌在镜前的珠宝卧在玄水水底，似乎被不着痕迹地赋予了齐至的多彩、生命与神秘感，极致的冷静里有烈火燃烧似的骄傲，就连那铁骨不折的雄马也会弯下脖颈迎她上车；冷冽在弯唇间也被迫温和起来，铺展、铺展、再铺展得更遥远。我的大脑里翻腾着关于她铺展的边际，大多数是因她的貌美。紧接着，我瞥见她那金色的头发被紧紧束起，藏在米色的扇形帽檐之后，雪白的网格纱遮住了她右半张脸颊，她在刻意梳理着她的颦笑，甚至连睫毛的抖动都归于她的计划之中，我不愿在耗费任何词汇来形容她的脸，矜持做作感无端蔓延，自对视起便使我厌烦。</p><p> </p><p>  很幸运，应付任务的时间还算短暂，他们过不了一会便把全部的激情和注意力放在了半桶用来待客的葡萄酒和侃谈政治风云上。光线偏暗，阴影越来越浓，我将指尖轻轻搭在散发着麝香的木制窗板前，屏息望着。埃德尔斯坦的声音大抵是平静的、有礼貌地质询的，而以我对他的了解，他在尽力克制着昭然若揭的敌意和烦躁。当对面的法国人一边用指尖弹着高脚杯壁一边慷慨激昂地夸口第一帝国的辉煌伟业的时候，他回应的时候已经开始讲话带刺，金色的镜框也难以遮挡他微蹙的眉心。</p><p> </p><p>  “你们现在有好日子过了，那可是多亏了我们带来的自由之光。我们前来的目的便是将新世界的秩序带给你们，而维也纳人封建的繁文缛节都是过去式。”新总督波诺弗瓦偏偏头看向我，仿佛在等待我的夸耀和许可。罗德里赫这才濒临忍受的极限，在找个借口离席前，他用目光示意要我在他原先的位置坐下。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
我就这样坐在了弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的对面，但她除了请我将半空的酒杯斟满时未曾将目光放在我身上一秒。多么难以想象，当其他人的语气从温和变得逐渐急躁，她仍端坐着不吭声，接着把我打发去拿对面酒架最上面的那瓶昂贵的托卡伊。她悠闲自得，像森林里卧在芭蕉叶下的幼鹿等待露珠滴落在小舌上，戴白手套的手不时扶扶帽檐（我可不知道那帽子有什么歪掉的痕迹），眼睛略带轻佻地盯着我身后的暗红色丝绒沙发背部的铆钉。我们从未四目相接，但眼神不时碰撞的飘忽感愈发让我愤怒。这才第一天，我想，看她这心不在焉的样子也并不像是带来什么令人愉快的改变的人，但得益于她的国籍和地位，她可以为所欲为，卷起涟漪，就像现在那样，轻轻挥动手指让我把几个空酒瓶收起来。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“我知道你们前来的目的是什么，女士。我知道这里现在是法兰西的行省，但这和我个人无关，别这样随便颐气指使。”以我几年来的经验，我从未有意用这样赤裸裸的直白语气去冒犯他人。但她如冰钻似的高傲早在数小时前便让我难以忍受，那种胸有成竹的轻慢和手握权杖的态度，仿佛我们在政坛易位时都该立刻驯服于新的框架，成为他们用来讴歌自己的国家的无尽谈资。虽然她不过是地方官的夫人，看上去也并未置身时政洪流，也未像她的丈夫那样既崇敬又畏惧地把波拿巴的名字不绝于口，于情于理并不用对国家机器间的风云变幻负责，但却不妨碍我对自己不理智的迁怒心安理得。我笃定她从未被这样冒犯过，她的不屑呈网格状钻入我的眼睛，细长的眉毛向上挑挑，白手套搭在一旁。我观察她，我盼望着她的肌肉因此而抽搐——直到我没立刻如绅士般向她言说歉意，她的脸颊上终于冒出来一丝绯红。我几乎是用尽全力控制自己才未发出那声得胜者的冷笑，“顺便提醒一句。招待您不过是我们的礼节，女士，这证明了我们不是野蛮人。但这不代表您就可以驾驭这儿人们的生活，希望您知晓。”<br/>
 </p><p>  我这才尽兴地收住口。我很难阐述我究竟为何感到不满，或许是因为他们到访的时间太不巧，或许是他们虚无缥缈的话题，或许是对一切倨傲的盘踞者发自骨子里的反感。总而言之这是一场报复性的胜利，根本毫无必要，但让我连续几日的心情都变得高亢起来。本身都和法国人势不两立的埃德尔斯坦也坚持认为我做得太过火了，即便不去阿谀奉承也大可不必直接以卵击石、剑拔弩张。但如我所预期的那样，他也不再有机会继续奉劝我，因为他两周后便拉开了返回维也纳的马车的帘布。<br/>
 </p><p>  我想起几年前试图在此求职的时候，我用自己在布拉格求学和布达佩斯服役的经验去习惯并调和那些堆成山的文案、流淌于奥地利人血管里的浓浓咖啡味和回荡于墙壁间的音乐声，无谓的牺牲和四面八方幸灾乐祸的低语只不过是家常便饭。我一直忠诚，战战兢兢，吞噬怨言，无所挑剔，埃德尔斯坦器重我，让我由下属变为平起平坐的合作者，与他的妹妹维蕾娜的婚约就是肯定与奖赏。这并非海誓山盟也非若即若离，准确地说，是我用一直以来不倦的努力争取到的让大多数人瞠目结舌的福利（于他们而言是如此）。</p><p> </p><p>  而事实上，我并未和维蕾娜打过交道，她于我而言不过是一个在唇齿间颇有分量的姓名。我倒是先瞧着那些人们如何悄悄在花园的白墙外模仿她的说话方式，学着像她那样在弹奏钢琴前轻轻将黑白琴键无一遗漏地擦拭一遍，那可是纯正的维也纳做派，他们说，是本地少女的贵族通行证。但风口浪尖上的人物一旦替换，曾经兴高采烈的说辞也就变了模样。少女们迅速地将窃窃私语的话题从维蕾娜的钢琴切换到了总督夫人的白纱裙和宽帽檐，来来回回也一直不腻烦。但恕我直言，在大家身上，总督夫人的精髓也没见着影：高雅没学到，做作倒是学会了。每天例行前往府邸时，我都会尽量别过头去，不去看她们拙劣地效仿“法式衣冠”后的滑稽样。</p><p> </p><p>  总督是潇洒又风流的人，不时在外寻花问柳，偶尔传出的令人唏嘘的绯闻也间或成了人们茶余饭后的闲谈。夫人却看上去对此习以为常也并不太在意，不闻不问地留在屋里。上一次不愉快的见面后，除非是工作需求，我都刻意和她保持着距离，以免再次让我想起这无处发泄的茫然和尴尬，遑论这是否是咎由自取。我希望这精妙的平衡、这容光焕发的面具永远不必被打破。<br/>
 </p><p>  季节更迭，新月与满月轮回交替。马蹄声屡屡传来，信使总是带着法国人的捷报不断跨越过万千道封疆线。报纸上铅字跳跃，屋里屋外人们高谈阔论。府邸里还留着几位奥地利裔的员工，他们一个个仿佛送葬归来，神情凝重，闭门不出；我倒没有什么特别的情绪，法国人打了胜仗，我们也有福可享，税收少了，有排场的活动也多了，做着自己的工作静观其变就再好不过。</p><p> </p><p>  一场盛大的阅兵仪式紧锣密鼓地安排着，来展现凯旋而归的荣光与滂沱春雨也淋不走的激情。人们为能够达到预期的效果而来回奔忙，将铺有深紫色法兰绒的、镶着金边的座椅放在塔楼前，将斑斓的礼花高高挂在广场与步行街的门廊上。不少士兵隔着昼夜就开始训练驾驭从匈牙利带来的一排壮年马匹，乐队不断试图让响鼓和铜号能够精妙地配合行进的拍点。伴着隐隐约约的拂面微风，大家谈笑风生了一整日，那场面比以往任何一次都要壮观。我们的马车身后，人们纷纷驻足，对于大家来说，此刻眼前所见之景与回荡于耳边的旋律是最为精湛的艺术品。</p><p> <br/>
稍微往后几步便是富人区与贫民区的分界线——并不是某种官方的特殊划分，但在此久居的人们都知道，越过那个十字路口，一边便会吼声聒噪、杯盘狼藉，薄荷冰酒也透着廉价的气息，赤手空拳的醉汉会找些易碎的圣像来发泄。在驻军的脚步声仍未在四处盘旋回荡前，情况也没比这好到哪去。现在他们有了新的发泄对象，也就是对面街区上的高调得令人窒息的马车。“侵略者！我们才受够奥地利人，法国佬就来接班啦！”区区几个小时过去压根不可能平息愤怒，他们甚至想从一地泥泞中挽起一把沙砾砸过去。那群人仿佛在完成自诩神圣的使命一样向人满为患的马车队进发，却频频被一边的护卫拦下。</p><p> </p><p>  直到天色已晚，日光倏忽间被暮色中的滚滚云层吞没，吼声才算平息。波诺弗瓦夫人的脸庞终于登上深重的惊魂未定的表情，扑朔的睫毛在恐惧之下也没再受着神经近乎严苛的约束，她紧握着双拳，仍把手交叠放在腹前，高昂着的头颅像在外冲锋陷阵的士兵。</p><p> </p><p>  回到府邸后，我踌躇片刻，认为出于对曾经的失礼的补偿和为此地形形色色的居民正名的目的，有必要做一个简短的说明：“您不用担心，这连小型暴动也算不上。每一次新总督前来第一两年的时候都会有这样的情况。但如果您赢得了他们的尊重，他们就会鲜有微词。”她似乎为我不失时机的安抚和提醒感到万分讶异——毕竟我以往待她除了简短的问候语和敬语，向来是横眉冷对和区区几个不带表情的动作。但她并没对我的安抚报以任何身体上的柔和以及语言上的感激，她的头颅才不会为任何人低下，这不出我所料。</p><p> </p><p>  她停顿了一下，让我在门口稍等，踱步走进换衣厅，仅仅微服便出了门。那是在当地临时凑合买来的便服，只是普通的布匹织就而成的——是一袭浅绿色的麻布，缝制裁剪都与她的身材完全贴合，方口露出她雪白的脖颈。她戴着珍珠项链，我脑海里竟然浮现了那些曾在埃德尔斯坦家得以惊鸿一瞥的肖像画。我笑着摇摇头，示意了一下面前的高桌。她执意在低矮的桌前坐，她说只有佣人才在高桌上喝酒。我如是邀约，沉默中掺杂偏见，偏见里蕴含迫近。就在这蔓延的感受重新燃起中，我聆听着渐行渐远的喧嚣声，不禁感慨那无法低调的华丽此刻竟不是她的归属了。我这才重新审视她的双眸，浅淡而透彻的鸢尾紫，似乎泛着一些湖面似的碧蓝，我说不清这感受，似乎能从清冷的神秘里另外看出一份性感来。</p><p> </p><p>  她说起她其实很欣赏我的勇气，这说明我并不惧怕权威，留在奥地利人一手打造的体系和桎梏中完全是一种浪费。我不置可否，但还是笑了笑，告诉她我们早就习惯了自己的国家和奥地利的臣属关系，祖辈皆是如此，因为大体情况还算是和平美满，齿轮传动间也没出现过什么不堪的差错，或许是愤懑者早已发现区区一人的怒火并不能改变现状，而格局的铸造与我们所能看见的那些家伙——在集市间来来回回穿行着兜售叫卖的也好，在路边拉着马车走向回荡着谷香的市郊农田的也好，身着规整制服的男女学生也好——一点关系也没有。这里的人们生来即便觉得自己与芸芸众生不同，肩负着更为美好而重大的使命，在睡梦中、灾难中甚至是弥留之际也得接受现实，特殊的、标新立异的、高傲自负的格调迟早会不再萦绕在他们的脑海。她将双手紧扣放在桌前，神情也相当投入，甚至忘记了继续啜饮气泡酒，杯壁凝满水珠，冰块逐渐融化。<br/>
 </p><p>  “选择不是一件难事。”她将话说得轻描淡写，也早已将珍珠项链放在白色茶盘里，缓缓抬眼：“只要愿意，就可以过得很幸福，你不是很义正言辞地向我讨伐过，没人是制度下的奴仆么？”她悠悠端起酒杯，冰酒沿杯壁滑下落在杯底，我的眼睛从没离开过，我的思绪也从没停止过，白色的珍珠项链和绿色麻布裙，气泡酒和鹿纹玻璃酒杯，哪个才是她？</p><p> </p><p>  “我明白您的意思。但……我倒是没怎么想过这方面。我对奥地利人没仇，毕竟我的未婚妻就是奥地利人。”莫名其妙地，我被某种不知从何升腾而起的紧张感填满，只是用刀具轻轻摩擦着餐盘。在不知道如何继续话题的迷惘中，我微微抬起双眼，用余光瞥见了她的神情，嗅到了一丝遗憾，令我不知所措。于是我们不再说话，只是碰杯。在归来的马蹄声自阳台侧面响起前，我就那样任由透明器皿中缓缓流动的暗红色酒液代替了一切言语。<br/>
 </p><p>  晚归后，门前又搁置着一些包裹和信件，由于前车之鉴，我害怕这是什么新一轮要紧的任务，一把将其抓起撕开。里面是几本书，虽然陈旧但相当整洁，油墨浸染的地方没有一笔多余的勾画，也没有一个卷角。大都是些零散的小说故事，随手翻了翻，主题几乎都是罗曼蒂克与生死追求的执念，背景一般是政变、革命、起义、殖民地独立，全是我明明刻骨地追求去熟悉却有不敢去熟悉的名词，与我之前接触到的教义相关的卷宗和古典诗集大相径庭。信封夹在两页间，上面写着一排深蓝色的花体字母：“如果有机会，我希望你能读完。”情不自禁地，我反复摩挲着被折起的信纸，将书本精细地排列好放在床头。潜意识中，我感到阴翳处一扇能够遮蔽肤浅与无知的大门为我敞开——于我而言，于所有我未知也并无勇气去挑战的领域而言。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
我们时常在后花园的岩缝中传信，一开始的话题总归是围绕着这些书本的，无论是褒是贬。久而久之，话题逐渐被更零散的闲谈取代。我们尝试战胜纸钞与功名的横流物欲，聊起塞纳河，提及大理石雕塑和沙龙，也说到这儿推行了一段时间的新法典²，讲到人们由抵触逐渐变得欣赏的态度。她并不乐于用羽毛笔尖反复议政，谈到相关的话题时往往谦逊地斟酌着字句。我偶尔谈起拿破仑和他的征服之梦，她没有付诸以夸耀，而是用着一种随性而沉静的淡漠来回应：即使源源不断的捷报接踵而至，也不意味着战局一锤定音。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
等到丈夫因公事而离开，弗朗索瓦丝时常独自一人坐在白色的小亭子一边，拿着笔记本勾勾画画着什么。我停在廊柱后，默默地望着她。臂间的丝带垂过藤蔓，一小撮迷乱的野花飘动在长裙的裙摆边，星星点点的，缤纷而无章。那些本都是埃德尔斯坦兄妹以前派人清理干净的，她却任由其将自己包围。她向我招了招手，我走上前去。临摹一束鸢尾时，她的指尖几乎越过我，纤长而雅致，低低下垂时就好像微微翕动的蝶翅，雪白的肌肤上血管透着传说中独属于贵族的碧蓝色，如同打磨干净的瓷器上浮动的细碎青纹。“您的手……很漂亮。”凝视许久，我发现自己的语言变得贫瘠而没有来由。“是吗？”她只如此轻轻的问了一句。</p><p> </p><p>  那是第一次和她靠得如此近，蝇虫的嗡嗡作响被阻隔在外，只有彼此间的呼吸声愈发明显。我面前的女人，依旧高傲而挺拔，平时总高高盘起的一头金发难得随意地披散在肩一侧，在正午的阳光下如同跃动的金箔。而透过雍容，她是倦怠的孤鸟，身在远离祖国的异乡，身在风暴与浪涛的中心之外，茕茕孑立。我能清晰地感知到，我能看清。</p><p> </p><p>  刚来到这儿的时候她也没少抱怨，她对我说。这里和巴黎太不一样了。她习惯性地看到所苛求的另一面：人们或许粗鄙又封建、愚昧又艳俗，走过泥泞的羊肠小道还要担心被染脏的鞋子不慎踩上裙摆，听不懂那些汗水结成盐仪的农民们粗俗放纵的喊话也不能摆出疑惑或不齿的样子。那些日子她倒希望战争早日结束，至少在无常的杀戮中能让所有顺从时代安排的人们魂归故土。而离群索居的隐遁并不能安放这种孓然一身时滋生的谵妄，她需要适应，需要感受，需要将自己所认为的美注入半干涸的泉水。</p><p> </p><p>  真是典型的法国人，我想着。我说起这一带的人，生在东西方的夹缝的双重罪孽中，生在一次又一次权力的让渡中，所有能露出锋芒棱角的事情都被取缔，殷勤的建议者向来欣赏充当翻译官或调解人的家伙。我们生在精神与肉体交接的边界，处于黑色的、流血的分界线，处于蔑视与怀疑中，统治只能化为被统治，征服只能转为被征服，这是诅咒，也是惯例。但他们骨子里并非无骨气的叛国者或忤逆者，他们只需要有人能够点醒。我有些后悔自己将事情描述得太悲观、太抽象、太感性，我向她道歉自己词不达意而不成句的长篇大论。而她却听得越来越仔细，似乎因在寻找适当的字眼来回应而一时语塞，紫瞳中仿佛被异色的光芒点亮，这是我第一次看到她如此专注而又坚定的样子。</p><p> </p><p>  ”但这里的人肯定勇敢又理性——如果他们像你一样。”蓦地，她将掌搭在我的手臂上，一股热流从四周涌起，迟缓而又温柔地行刑。我不知该如何反应，只能闭上眼，感受着这突如其来的灼烧与颤抖，在更强烈的色彩与欲望奔涌而来之前，我尽量不去想到波诺弗瓦先生和埃德尔斯坦兄妹，不去想他们若是看到这一幕的震惊与暴怒，我只想用尽全身的力气抓住并拥抱这一刻，不再是服从禁忌却想摆脱镣铐起舞的宗主国和附属国的臣民，而是海与陆地相撞间的尘埃，平凡而自由。但这样不妥！我大声说着，用心底全部的良知喊出来，仿佛这便可以减缓罪孽感，但我做不到，这远比此刻我们本应沉浸其中的甜蜜与美好要来得痛苦得多。我感到眩晕，甚至忘记了究竟以何结束这躁动又转瞬即逝的时刻，只记得我是飞奔着回去的，面对空空荡荡、白得灼眼的天花板，竟忽然感到眼球酸痛而湿润。<br/>
 </p><p>  足足几周，我再也没有力气踏出自己的房门半步，没有看完的书本被随手扔在桌案一角，因为我无能对抗它们勾起的让我抓狂的胡思乱想。而当我待在自己为自己建造的庙堂、炉火烧得很旺的“墓地”数日期间，窗外各家媒体议论纷纷，人们忙忙碌碌地奔走相告的杂音仍不绝于耳。直到塞进细小门缝的报纸上瞩目的大字“法军不堪严寒从俄国撤退”映入我的眼帘，我才皤然醒悟。我并不想承认，比起法国人将如何挽回眼看就即将倾颓的垂危局面，我更在意这座城市的总督夫人的行踪。因为从那以后，我再也没有看到过弗朗索瓦丝在花园里读书、写日记或是作画。我麻木地辗转在教堂、广场、学府与咖啡厅之间寻找她，却一直没有音讯。我逐渐放弃了无谓的找寻，也同时笃定搁置已久的空洞情感也就该从此被剪断。<br/>
 </p><p>  半年、半年又半年，时间如同沙砾从指缝间溜走，一些残存的线索终于使无望的奔走柳暗花明。我听说总督夫妇住到他们出资建成的军区医院附近去了。在被割倒的乌色麦田间，一些幸运到得以瞥见当日太阳余辉的伤员被运送到这里。路途颠簸而遥远，他们看上去疲惫不堪，能够彰显总督曾说的“帝国伟业”的或许只有他们双眼中仍在燃烧着的不熄火光。我看见弗朗索瓦丝疾行着，穿梭于高矮不一的病床中间。她完全不去避开那些看上去骇人的弹孔和断肢处溃烂的血肉，相反，她良久地注视着那些不堪的情景，挂着我所熟悉的那种微笑安抚他们，仿佛自己也置身于巡回往复的战役中。我走到她身后，用平静的声音提出帮忙照看伤员，她朝我看了一眼，微微点头。那是几百日内的第一次回眸对视，不同于往常，我能感觉到她迅速地藏起了波澜万伏的情感。</p><p> </p><p>  她只坐了一边低矮的板凳的前一半，未曾让过度的乏累压垮她笔挺的脊背，拿出雪白的印花手绢，轻轻擦拭裙摆上暗红色的血迹。我看见胡乱排布的铁栏杆将她的衣襟刮起好几个破口。“我来帮你吧。”我走上前去，接过比起她的外套细密交错的丝线明显粗了许多的钝针，抚摸那虽样式简单却精致的层叠衣摆上每一个凸起的地方。她微微挪动了一下，没有反抗。我从未做过，也不愿意操持这类事情。但我的双手却永远比脑海中浮现的剧目要来得快得多，它正不由自主地努力挣扎，渴望在来回的拉扯中将细小的沟堑填平。不息的碘酒药味和伤口腐烂的冲鼻气息中，我安静地将这些缺口缝合。<br/>
 </p><p>  夜晚，我们沿着树荫下空无一人的鹅卵石小道返程，我一言不发，也没有过问最近她在做什么。她主动打破了沉默。在她的推搡下，我们来到了一家小酒馆，叫上了最后的两杯匈牙利托卡伊。“那天我让你给我倒的是这种酒，你说招待我是出于礼貌。”她望向空杯噗嗤一笑。她有些消瘦，眼眶比起原来有些凹陷，显出一层浅淡的青灰，但她依然是那样美。“当然记得，那时候你的态度让我可生气了。”想到这里，我也忍俊不禁。沉默再次席卷而来，时间在周围逐渐变得刺耳的划拳声和劝酒声中快速流逝。我决定告辞，一双手忽然紧紧拉住我，即将燃尽的烛火与半空的酒杯在眩晕中忽明忽暗，我们近在咫尺，所有的赘余的言语都堵在了喉咙眼。她伸手拉扯着我的上衣口袋，那条珍珠项链沉甸甸地坠了下去，将领口压歪。我还没有过问，柔软的唇瓣就轻轻贴上了我的嘴唇，冰冷却又使人不禁陷入，她的吻并不如我曾经在布达佩斯的情人那般激烈疯狂，只是蜻蜓点水似地撩动着湖面，一下，又一下，在她的面纱之下，尽在她的控制之中。指尖在锁骨间蜿蜒。冰凉的唇还尚有一丝酒精带来的温存，托卡伊的浓涩还未灌入我的咽喉，我用力地回吻过去。我看见她的淡妆被不易察觉的泪痕晕染开来，她迅速躲开了。<br/>
 </p><p>  接下来的新闻头条总是惊人耳目，先是滑铁卢的当头一棒，而后又是无望的谈判与周旋，终结了所有已知的答案和未知的祈盼³。我听见人们谈论起波诺弗瓦夫妇，说起他们走时远不及到来时的暄曜气场；说起这几年来已成为新的惯例的法典；说起那些他们带来的、几年来不断翻印的书本和挂画很快要被打入禁区；也说起他们将自己一手建立的医院赠给这儿市郊的穷人是多么高尚的临别赠礼。</p><p> </p><p>  我情不自禁地靠近这幢镇里最华贵的、曾被我视为代表着外来者的剥削压迫的府邸。那天下午，卢布尔雅那的商人挽着身边披着皮革的臃肿太太搬出一箱又一箱的行李走了进去。枯细的叶从树枝最狭窄处飘落，寻寻觅觅地想要下坠却由风不断转圜，落在典雅的、从不降落的白屋顶上，极细的叶边和精致的雕刻纹路恰巧贴合在一起，只是屋顶没过去那样雪白，似在感知到战局转变后也跟着蒙尘受损，晦暗的痕迹直戳心窝。我眯眼抬头看着这一切的萧条，既有悲哀的情绪作祟在某处难以察觉的神经中，又有所庆幸这幢房子不尽寻常的傲骨。</p><p> </p><p>  她走的时候是什么样子？这画面我在脑海中构建过无数次。她也许会穿那次在会客室啜饮气泡酒时的浅绿色麻布裙，现在的绿该要再浅一些，裙撑八成是没再戴，脸上没有给白粉铺得满满当当，嘴唇是自己独有的颜色，宽檐帽和网格仍旧挡住紫色的瞳孔，那条珍珠项链应该不会像往常一样无比冷静地躺在她的脖颈上——因为那正完好地存放在我床头柜的最深处——但她应该会找来替代品，或许吧。她会扶着佣人的手踏上马车，红棕色的雄马还是那副样子，阳光照射在她的身上，周遭的空气都在为之颤动，尘埃也在为之惋惜。这都是我能想到的。</p><p> </p><p>  ”夫人确实已经离开了。”新来的守门者的手臂横亘在我的身体面前，我这才真正开始感到恍然若失，惆怅的痛刺进了心底的缝隙里。我夹眉耷眼地向这位好心的先生点头致谢，但我没有离开。离黑铜质地的门越来越近，感受就越真切。仿佛她正在屋子里，只要我肯跨过飞扬的尘埃、泥泞的山路、炮火蔓延后的世界，我就能即刻与她紫色的瞳孔相望，她会向我借火，与我斟酒，对我挑挑眼尾，展示独属于她的感性、自由、浪漫与不羁。</p><p> </p><p>  不知不觉地，人们涌向府邸一边的教堂前。我忘却了时间，还未等我反应过来，我便置身于所有欢庆着，等待着做惯例的弥撒的人群中间。我有些麻木，机械式地一同挪动，深一脚浅一脚。覆着面纱的法冠使主教看上去更加高大，他盲目地伫立在阳光下，紧握着手中黑色的牧杖，犹如视线在来回拉锯中模糊的战士紧紧抓住最后的武器。在低沉的祷告与吟诵之间，人们走上前去亲吻他的戒指。邻里的熟人看见我，都带着艳羡的目光来打了照面。“小伙子，你的婚礼也该提上日程了，埃德尔斯坦家的千金快回来了。”他们热情地涌到我面前来七嘴八舌地说着，但每个人大抵都重复着差不多的意思。</p><p> </p><p>  我只是笑着向他们点头，便转身走出了大厅。五彩的琉璃窗似乎在暮光的闪烁中舞动。在那凝重而深情的圣洁中，我俯首，阖目。</p><p> </p><p>❶1797奥法战争后的《坎波福米奥》条约中，奥地利仍有大部分克罗地亚的沿海领地。而1805及1809两轮法奥战争中，法国逐渐夺取原为奥地利的领地，将克罗地亚和斯洛文尼亚地区建立为法兰西的伊利里亚行省。<br/>
❷法国政府根据新宪法对克罗地亚进行了改革，使之经济、文化与思想高度繁荣先进，同时唤起了民族意思的觉醒。<br/>
❸1814～1815年前后法国驻军撤离，奥地利军队再次占领亚得里亚沿海地区，称为“第二次奥地利占领”。</p><p>最后在此感谢并致敬伊沃·安德里奇《特拉夫尼克纪事》，在法占时期南部斯拉夫地区相关的资料较少的情况下该作品对本戏文起到了极大的作用。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>